


[7] [[판윙/중편/15금] 몽중몽梦中梦 --  꿈을 헤매이다, 너의 손을 잡아

by fanfictioning



Series: [리얼물] 그들의 이야기 [7]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: (설명)꿈 속에서 방황하며, 거대한 파도와 같은 세상의 거품에 휩쓸리며. 이 모든 것의 중심에, 너와 나. 너에게 손을 뻗을 수 있을까, 너의 손이 나에게 닿는다면. 잡아줘, 안아줘, 나를. 날카로운 세상 속에서, 약속해. 영원의 맹세를. 영혼의 숨으로.





	[7] [[판윙/중편/15금] 몽중몽梦中梦 --  꿈을 헤매이다, 너의 손을 잡아

***

"약속?"

"약속."

***

 

 

 

 

"혀엉."

"어, 왜. 관리나."

"저 가요."

"응? 뭐, 개인스케줄 있니?"

"아뇨, 저 이제 다 배웠으니까."

"뭘 다 배워. 뭔 소리야."

"저 이제 팝핀 잘 춰요. 성우형만큼. 한국말도 꽤나 좋아졌고. 그러니까,"

"그래서?"

"이제 형, 필요없어요. Adios."

"...뭐, 야. 야. 뭐라고? 야, 너."

"형 춤 추는거 소속사 평가때 보고 꼭 배우고싶다고 생각했고, 형이 한국어 가르쳐줘서 많이 좋아졌어요. 감사하고, 이제는 저도 다른 사람하고 데이트할 때도 됐고. 그러니까, 바이바이."

"야, 이관린. 너, 잠깐만. 잠깐, 너."

"빠바."

"관린, 라이관린! 관린아!"

"빠이~"

"관린아!!"

.

..

...

..

.

아.

어두운 방안.

...꿈?

꿈이지?

...꿈이야.

어.

어.

아아.

이게 무슨 악몽이람.

개꿈인가.

식은땀으로 끈적이는 잠옷을 입고 거실로 나왔다. 이미 새벽, 날이 밝아온다.

냉장고에서 차가운 물 한 잔.

...하아.

이게뭐람.

"어, 형. 깨있었네요."

으악.

"왜캐 놀래요."

"어, 어. 관린아. 일찍 뭐해?"

"형이야말로. 일찍 일어났네요."

"어, 나야 뭐. 그렇지. 너도?"

"예, 전. 어제 마지막 콘서트 끝나고 밤새 파티했어도. 저야뭐, 어리니까요."

2살차이에 무슨 소리야. 그래도 다른건가.

"...형. 드릴 말씀이 있는데요." 

"뭐야, 갑자기 극존대."

"이제 워너원 활동도 끝났고."

"응, 그러치."

"그러니까, 저희들도 각 소속사로 돌아가지요."

"으응."

그래.

그러겠지.

그래도

"...그래ㄷ.."

"그러니까, 헤어지죠."

.

어

어어

?

어?

"저도 깊이 생각했어요. 말 안하고 그냥 멀어져 있으면, 자연스럽게 그렇게 끝날까하고. 하지만, 전 그런것 싫어해서. 확실하게 해둬야 한다고 생각해요."

"어, 관린아."

"그래서, 지금 말해둘께요. 조금 있으면, 형들 다 일어나서 정신 없을테니까. 형, "

"잠깐, 관린아. 잠깐만, 나.."

"지금까지 감사하고, 앞으로 하시는 일도 잘되도록 기원할께요. 저도 제 자리에서 열심히 할테니까. 그동안 고마웠어요."

"관린아, 내 말 좀 들어봐. 관린아."

"그럼, 전. 이만."

"관린아, 관린아! 이관린!!"

...

..

.

흐아.

어두운 방안.

...꿈?

꿈이지?

...꿈이야.

어.

어.

아아.

악몽이 겹쳐서..

아아..

...어라. 밖에서,

소리가.

"지훈아? 일어났니?"

"...예. 예, 형."

"그럼 좀 나와볼래?"

"...네? 예."

뭔 일이야, 아침부터.

거실로 나왔더니, 형들이 모두 모여있다.

어, 이거 뭐야.

"형, 일찍 깨셨네요. 다들."

"어, 지훈아. 아침일찍, 미안하다. 그래도.."

뭐야, 이 분위기.

"우선 좀 앉아볼래?"

"네에."

..

"우리 이제 정규앨범 냈잖아."

"네, 그렇지요."

"그래서 이제 음악방송 돌고있는데, 회사쪽으로 기자가 미리 언질을 줬나봐, 아침 기사 뜨기전에."

"..네?"

"그, 너랑 관린이가 사귄다는거. 쓴대."

.

어

"네?"

"CJ쪽도 막아볼려고 했는데, 그게 쉽지고 않다고. 그래서, 미리 알아두라고. 많이 시끄러울거야."

"네? 에? 잠깐만요."

..아, 이이건ㄴ.

"어, 관린아. 나왔구나. 방에서 얘기들었니?"

어, 관린이. 관린.

"네, 무슨 소리에요?"

"어, 그렇게 됐어. 미리 마음의 준비 해두라고."

"아뇨, 사실도 아닌데. 그렇게 쓴데요?"

..

이건 뭔 소리야.

"지훈형이랑 저, 안 사귀잖아요."

"어, 그렇..니? 지훈아, 내가 들은거하곤. 조금, 다른데."

"아, 형. 아니, 잠깐. 관린아, 지금 무슨 소리야."

"형이랑 저, 안 사귀잖아요. 그냥 형으로써 좋아하는 거고. 사실아니니까, 그렇게 큰 타격없을거에요. 그냥 부인하면되죠."

야. 야.

"이관린, 장난치지말고. 제대로 대답해. 우리, 안 사귄다고?"

"그렇잖아요. ...뭐, 착각하고 있었어요?"

..어

..

"아, 그랬던거에요? 형도 참, 무슨 생각하는거에요. 말도 안되게."

..

어.

..아

"관린아. 이거 꿈이지?"

"그러면 어쩔건데요? 생각하고 있는거 아니었어요 ? 마음 깊숙히, 매일매일 두렵잖아요."

아아.

"내가 이제 필요없어진건 아닐까? 워너원 끝나면 어떻게 될까? 기사가 뜨면 어떡하지? 그리고, 가장 두려운건.."

사귀고나 있는거야?

"그래요. 그러니까, 이제 좀 일어날때도 되지 않았어요?"

아아.

"일어나요."

...

..

.

 

..

.

어두운 방안.

...꿈?

꿈이지?

..

 

..꿈을 세 번이나

악몽.

..아니.

..아아.

피곤해.

어두운 방안.

내 맘도.

힘들어.

식은땀으로 끈적한 잠옷을 입은채, 고개를 들어 방 너편을 확인한다.

관린아.

너, 있구나. 이건,

꿈

..아냐.

모르겠어.

비틀비틀거리면서 2층 침대를 내려와서, 방안에 하나 있는 1인침대로 휘적휘적 걸어간다.

..아아.

모르겠어,

꿈인지 아닌지.

새근새근거리며 꼬깃꼬깃 몸을 구겨서 자고있는 애 앞에 앉아서 지긋히 바라본다.

..어리긴 어리구나.

잘 때보니까, 그냥 애기네.

나, 뭐하고 있는거지.

꿈 내용이 다시 머리에서 마음으로, 다시 머리로 오르락내리락한다.

불안해하고 있나, 나.

다른 사람에게 눈 돌리면 어쩌지, 활동 끝나면 어떻게 할까, 기사가 뜨면 어떻게 하나. 그나저나 우리,

사귀기는 하는거야?

?

.

그러고 보니, 정확히 Yes를 받아낸적은 없지.

사귀자. 라고 물어본 적도 없으니까, 당연한가.

뭐하고 있는거지, 우리.

우리, 라고 있기는 한거야?

뭐하고 있는거지, 나.

..

꿈벅.

..

깜짝야.

거짓말처럼 자고 있는 애 눈이 떠졌다.

영화야 뭐야.

"혀엉, 뭐해여."

"어. 어, 일어났니."

"엉, (하암). ..졸려."

"어, 그래. 미안하다. 더 자."

"아녜여, 다 자써. (꼬물꼬물) 이리와여."

"뭐?"

이불을 둘러쓴체 드루와~ 긴 팔을 훌쩍 벌린다.

드루와~라니.

..뭐.

(폭)

아아..

천국인가.

"형, 왜 이러케 젖었어."

"어. 그, 어. 꿈을 좀 꿨어."

"안 좋았어여? 꿈."

"으응."

왜 이렇게 솔직하지. 졸려서 그런가.

이것도 꿈인가.

뭐, 그렇던지. 좋은 꿈이네.

악몽 세 번 연속으로 꾸고, 이정도는 해도 되잖아.

"혀엉,"

아,

말하지마.

깨우지 마, 꿈이라면.

더이상 꿈같은 건 싫어.

그러니까,

"관린아."

"네, 형."

"우리, 사귀자."

아,

꿈이였으면.

뭐라고 한거야 나.

"그래여."

뭐

.

..

...

..

.

어두운 방 안.

..이제 될대로 되라지.

꿈이든, 뭐든. 맘대로 해.

.

..

...

..

.

쉬는 날, 꿈같은 휴일이다.

형들은 밖에서 친구 만나고, 동생들은 자기 소속사에 가서 할일이 있단다.

숙소에서 혼자 늘어지는 건, 나야나.

냉장고에서 찬 물 한잔 따라서, 거실쇼파에 푸욱 앉는다.

뒤숭숭한 밤이었어.

활동하느라 바빠서 생각하지 못했던, 하고 싶지 않았던 불안들이 어두운 밤에 기어올라왔다.

물음표만 가득한 미래, 너무 가깝지도 아주 멀지도 않은 미묘한 관계.

나답지 않아, 이런 고민들. 할 거면 하고, 그렇지 않으면 확실하게 하고.

어떻게 한다. 머리와 심장이 서로 다른 이야기를 하는 것 같다.

어두운 방안, 깊은 잠속에서 생각요정들이 형태를 갖추어 꿈에 나타났고.

남은 것은, 땀으로 끈적거리는 잠옷. 그리고, 복잡한 마음뿐.

연거푸 세 번 꾼 공포스러운 꿈들과, 마지막 평안한 순간을 기억해본다.

어떤 일이든지 기대감과 공포는 1대 3. 공포를 이겨내지 못하면, 어떤 일도 하지 못한다.

그게 싫으면 집에 틀어박혀서 밖에 한 발자국도 나가지 않던가.

그렇게 사는 건, 나와 맞지 않아. 그렇게 생각한다면, 아예 나오지도 않았지, 프듀.

그리고, 너를 만났고. 그 후로, 모든 것이 달라진 지금에도.

빛나는 너를 중심으로 돌아가는 지구가, 나야.

너와의 관계만은 변하지 않았으면 했어, 그래서 더 망설여져.

말 한마디, 행동 하나로 바뀔 수 있는 연약한 관계. 

커다란 자본과 깊은 팬층, 넓은 대중들이 움직이고 부딪히는 워너원 활동.

이와중에서 인간 한 명의 선택은, 너무나 나약하다.

이런 상황에서 원만한 인간관계를 유지하는 것 조차 어려운데, 

너와의 관계를 더욱 깊이 발전하려고 생각하다니.

미친 거 아냐.

...

..

.

..

...

미친 거, 아냐.

예전부터 나는, 한다고 한건.

했어.

머리와 심장이 싸우는 문제가 아닌, 몸과 마음 깊숙한 저 멀리서 들리는 영혼의 소리를 귀기울여 들어.

놓칠 수 없어.

너라는 존재.

이 모든 상황 속에서도, 알 수 없는 미래도.

지옥같은 세상도. 앞이 보이지 않는 너와의 관계도. 불안한 선택도.

다 내가 지고 갈 거야.

그러니까.

관린아.

이관린.

라이관린.

.

..

...

"나랑 사귀자."

"알겠서요."

응?

깜짝야.

"야, 뭐야. 있다면 말을 해. 사람 놀래키고 그러냐."

"물어봤으니까 대답했죠. 일어났서요?"

"어. 엉."

들었나.

이건,

꿈이 아니야.

마지막 꿈도-?

"관린아, 그, 우리. 침대에서, 너.."

"예, 자고 일어나서. 형 침대로 다시 옮겨놨어요. 형, 무거워."

야이.

어.

"들었어?"

"말해놓고, 들었냐뇨. 내가 왜 나갔다, 왔다고 생각해요."

응?

"얍샆해. 먼저 말하고."

주섬주섬 거리더니, 주머니에서 네모쟁이 무엇을 꺼낸다.

"뭐냐, 그거."

"반지에요."

에

에에.

에에엥.

"이거, 우리 집에서, 가져왔어요. 그, 우리 아빠가 엄마한테 준거. 그리고, 할아버지?가 할머니에게 준거. 우리 집에서, 오래됐어요."

에에.

"형한테 말할려고, 먼저. 엄마가 예전에 한국 왔을때, 가져오라고 했어요."

에에.

"소중한 사람 생겼다고. 엄마가 물어봤어요. 너가 지킬 수 있냐고, 그 사람."

..아

"나, 아직. 그렇게 강하지 않아요. 아직, 연습생이고. 이 워너원 끝나면 어떻게 될지도 모르고."

아.

"형이랑 사귄다면 남들이 어떻게 생각할까, 그것도 생각했어여. 부끄럽지만, 아직은 불안해요.

그래, 너도.

생각하고 있었구나.

"나도, 예전에 꿈 꾼적 있어요. 다녤형 나와서. 나한테 뭐라뭐라."

으응? 다녤형이 왜 나와.

"아, 하여간. 거기서 꿈, 그래도. 거기에서도, 나는, 형 선택했어요. 그리고, 계속 랩퍼도 할 거고."

..그래. 일하면서, 사귀기 쉽지 않아.

특히 아이돌은.

"그래도. 형, 놓칠 수 없어요. 그러케 생각하고, 그러니까."

..

"지훈형, 아니. 박지훈. 나랑 사겨요."

.

..

...

..

.

끊임없는 불안, 알 수 없는 미래, 차가운 현실.

꿈과 현실 속에서 이리저리 방황하는 마음.

머리와 심장의 쓸데없는 다툼, 이

모든 것들을 뒤로하고, 결국엔.

태초부터 인간에게 주어진 신의 선물,

비루한 육체와 영혼의 숨이 모여 일치가 되는 순간.

그것을 사랑이라고 불러.

사랑이 삶에 일어나는 순간은, 흡사 기적.

기적과도 같은 일이 일어날 때,

인간은 공포를 느끼지. 너무나도 큰 이 힘을,

감당할 자신이 없으면, 자기 스스로 밀어내

생활이 삶으로, 삶에서 사랑으로 변하면,

어여쁜 인간은 신의 응답에 응하기보다는,

달콤하고 따뜻한 육신의 소리에 귀기울이지.

자신에게 좋은 것보다, 익숙한 것을 선택하는 것이

대부분의 인간들의 운명.

그런 운명따윈, 내가 바꿀게.

너와 내가 만나서, 돌이킬 수 없는 선택을.

신의 주례와 악마의 축가, 짐승의 하객들의 저주 속에서

너의 반지를 끼고, 나는 맹세해.

한치 앞도 내다볼 수 없는 것, 인간에게 허락되지 않은 미래노름.

돌아보면 바꿀 수 없는 것, 인간이 바꿀 수 없는 지나간 과거.

인간에게 허락된 것은, 지금 여기 이 순간의 선택뿐.

이 모든 것들을. 왼쪽 심장의 공포를 뒤로 하고,

오른쪽 심장의 용기로 받아들여, 깊숙히.

너와의 만남이 신의 우연이었고, 워너원 활동이 끝나는 것이 악마의 필연이라면.

우연과 필연의 운명을, 넘어서는 인간의 선택을 내가 하겠어.

앞으로 어떠한 짐승들이 나와 너, 우리를 할퀴고 물뜯어도.

둘이 함께 하는 우리가, 신의 축복을 품에 안고 이겨낼 거야,

우리의 공포와 세상의 짖누름을.

너의 손을 잡고.

약속해.

.

..

우리,

사귀자.

..

.

..

...

..

.

눈에 띄게 달라진 것은 없다.

행사 가고, 틈틈히 쉬고, 형들하고 장난치고.

그 다음 앨범준비하고, 연습하고, 연습연습.

그리고, 내 손에는 못보던 반지가 반짝.

형들한테는 팬들 선물이라고 하고.

팬들은 스타일리스트꺼라고 생각하고.

자연스레 늘어나는 거짓말, 내가 감당할 무게.

기꺼이 지겠어.

나만 받는게 좀 그래서, 괜찮다고 하는 걔에게

목걸이라도 하나 해줘야 하나. 끄응.

.

..

...

..

.

누가 나한테 손가락질하고 비난한다면,

아이돌이 어떻게 연애를 하냐.

팬들에게 사랑하다는 말은 거짓말이냐.

이기적인 것 알고 있어, 나의 선택.

일과 사랑과 일. 하나도 포기하지 않으려는 나의 고집이.

짐승무리들에게 살이 뜯기고, 악마의 속삭임에 귀가 달콤해도,

세상에 굴려지고, 운명에 굴복하려는 마음이 매일 솟아도.

영혼이 신의 말을 전하니까, 나는 신에게 무릎 꿇어.

사랑하는 사람의 행복이, 자신의 행복이라면.

억지인 걸 알지만, 팬들이 나의 행복을 바란다면.

나 사랑하고 싶어.

이번 생은, 너를 지킬거야.

모든 것을 잃을지라도, 너는

포기하지 않아.

끊임없던 악몽이 멈추고, 달콤한 꿈에서 깨어나 바라보는 현실은

차갑고 무관심하지. 그래도,

이 비루한 현실에 너가 있다면, 그것만으로도

난 살 수 있어.

숨 쉴 수 있어.

살아갈 수 있어.

너의 사랑으로.

그러니까,

우리 둘

.

좋은 사이 만들어갈거야.

 

 

 

 

***

"약속?"

"약속."

"맹세?"

"그게 뭐에요?"

"...분위기 깨네, 관린아. 그냥 한다고 해."

"좋은 거에요?"

"...많이 힘들거야, 우리."

"그래도 할 거에요?"

"할 거야. 너랑은. 너니까, 할 수 있어."

"그래요, 나도. 해요, 맹세. 뭔지는 모르지만."

"아이구야, 가르쳐야 할게 많다."

"나 아직, 팝핀 못하니까. 한국말도, 서툴고. 잘 부탁해, 슨생님."

"그래, 다 배우면 나 떠날거야?"

"네."

"야이, 가라 가. 지금 가."

"아이, 농담도 못해. 어디가요 내가, 형 나두고. 형도, 나 춤 잘추고. 한국말 잘하면, 나 필요없어여?"

"응."

"아니, 그게 모에요. 하지 마요, 그런 말."

하하.

"불안하면, 나 잡으면 되잖아. 나 잡아봐라."

"됐서요. 믿으니까. 불안감보다, 자신감 많아."

"오케오케."

"오케오케."

"...배고프다."

"나도요, 오늘 밥 뭐나와요?

 

 

 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> ***
> 
> 픽션입니다. 사실아니에요.  
> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. All characters and events in this fiction--even those based on real people--are entirely fictional.
> 
>  
> 
> ***
> 
> 안녕하세요, Jamie 입니다.
> 
> 모두 읽어주신 분들, 감사드립니다.
> 
> (꾸벅).
> 
> 읽으시고 느낀 점, 생각하신 점들. 댓글로 달아주세요~.
> 
> 다시 한 번, 읽어주셔서 감사합니다.
> 
> (꾸벅).


End file.
